Padfoot's Secret
by nursedani
Summary: Moony gets himself stuck in the bathroom with Sirius Black. Horrible horrible mistake. Marauders period. SB/RL
1. Help!

"Sirius?"

"Yeeeees Moony?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Remus blinks, looking rather like a four year old who has just caught his parents in bed naked together. A rather difficult thing to imagine really, not the situation, but Remus looking like a four year old.

Sirius –was- naked however, not completely, for he had a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Remus walking in on him and now standing there looking like a fish. A four year old fish. "Got a hot date Moons" Sirius supplies. Remus cocks his head to one side, lifting a brow. "Sure"

Sirius flashes a look at Remus in the mirror and winks. Remus crosses his arms and leans against the door. "Sirius?"

"Present!" Sirius says exuberantly with a stupid smirk on his face.

Remus smiles smugly which Sirius catches in the reflection and his smirk widens into a smile.

"No-well, its just- you've been fixing your hair for the last fifteen minutes." At that Remus walks over beside him and leans on the sink, his arms crossing once more. "A hopeless feat, not to say its as hopeless as James' but really Sirius, you're just going to mess it up-- well with your knack for frolicking and incessant need for tackling things" Remus crinkles his nose suddenly. Sirius was wearing cologne. Remus is disturbed at how strong it is and that he can actually taste it. "Take that off" he says instantly. Sirius looks at him then, eyes swooping over him entirely before landing on his face, his eyebrows lifting in mock surprise. The whole scene looks rather perverted as does Sirius. "Moony I thought you'd-" "Shut up" Remus says cutting him off as he rolls his eyes. "You're trying to knock her out aren't you" Remus continues "really Sirius, you stink"

Sirius pouts and tries to smell himself "a bit much eh?" he says.

"Mm" Remus agrees "best to go smelling like the dog you are, best to not lead innocent girls into thinking other wise, could lead into unnecessary nose bleeds or better yet black eyes"

"You're English boggles my mind-" Sirius says though he is honestly not one to talk as he rambles incoherently to inanimate objects when bored and speaks in garble speak to James when trying to be secretive. "and I've never ever received a black eye from a girl that wasn't the result of rough foreplay" "Ohh so that's what you call it? In the real world they call that rape"

Sirius is the one who snorts now, shoving Moony lightly. "Why's this particular bird special? I mean you never get ready for 'dates'" Remus says, his fingers gesticulating around the word 'dates'. Sirius shrugs. "Bored" he says simply, not offering much else. Remus rolls his eyes again.

"Moony's jealous!" Sirius exclaims suddenly.

"WHAT?"

"Well you know, you haven't had a date since last Valentine's Day, am I right? You know with that weird 6th year Hufflepuff, Monique or somesquat, James and I laughed are arses off when she actually tried to kiss you and then you" He started laughing now, keeling over the sink. Remus was giving Sirius a death glare which of course, he didn't notice. "you…you spit butterbeer all over her face"

"I WAS SHOCKED"

"AHAHAHA"

"Sirius shut up I really was"

"AHAHAHAHA"

"I'm serious Sirius seriously, shut the bloody hell up!" it was his turn to shove Sirius and he did so quite aggressively, angry for him bringing up the horrid memory and more angry that he had said the word serious too many times which caused Sirius to laugh even harder. He stumbles back, his laughing stopping abruptly as he trips and falls onto the tile floor. Remus watches in surprised horror as Sirius is all flying limbs and now towel-less.

"Shit Moons, that hurt" he says, his voice still thick with amusement. "Sorry!" Remus says ignoring the amusement and trying even harder to ignore that a very naked Sirius Black was sprawled out on the bathroom floor. It wasn't that he wanted to stare; it was just that it was the very first time he'd ever recall seeing Sirius naked. No. That wasn't right. He knew he saw him naked before, many times, Sirius was really the uninhibited type but it was the very first time he looked. Remus knew this didn't make any sense.

"Moony" Sirius says, breaking the spell.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" he asks again, this time actually looking at Sirius' eyes.

Sirius jumped up suddenly, apparently not as hurt as he was trying to lead on and rushed to the door. He jiggled the door handle. "JAMES you ponce, open the fucking door!"

James is laughing and so is Peter from the other side of the door. "Nope. Sorry Sirius, you've been denied. A little revenge you see, for telling Lily that I had stolen her knickers you soulless bastard."

"Awww James that was a joke! Come on, I left my clothes out there!" Sirius always did that, which would always leave the Marauders feeling awkward when he strutted in their dorm room stark naked. Though by 6th year they were all use to it. This was yet another reason why Remus found it strange that Sirius nakedness was affecting him now. "Jamesy James, my bestest friend in the whole world, pleaaaseeee open the door."

Silence.

"Merlin's bloody balls if you don't open this fucking door James I swear to god I will ruin your chance with Lily bloody Evans by burning off your bits"

More silence.

Sirius was banging on the door now, which was obviously charmed shut. Both Remus and Sirius were, of course, both wandless at the moment. Remus was pretty sure James didn't know he was in there, as he wouldn't have subjected him to the horror that was being trapped in a bloody bathroom with Sirius Black. Remus watched Sirius bang on the door for awhile, quite calm and collected as Sirius cursed James in every imaginable way possible.

XxX

James and Peter sat on their beds laughing their arses off. "That's what he bloody gets, so much for his hot date eh?" James says, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yea, that was pretty clever James" Peter replies, shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth, still chuckling and trying desperately not to choke. "Say we go and find Remus?" Peter nods and gets up. "He's going to yell at us you know." "I know, but he'll think it's secretly funny." They both laugh again and headed downstairs.

XxX

Remus was losing his mind. It had only been a mere twenty minutes of being locked up with Sirius, in the fucking bathroom no less, and his mind was ready to explode. Remus' eye twitched dangerously as he stared at the other boy. Sirius Black was fucking annoying. Simple as that. He loved the bloke, got along just fine, would even throw himself in front of a bus for the guy if he had too. But he was unbearable when stuck in a room too long.

Sirius was in deep conversation with himself mostly about the concept of soul mates. "Do you think that maybe they like join again after death? What if one died before the other? Would the other person's soul die? Would they wander around being aware that their other half was wiped off the earth? Because you know, knowing that they were only half a soul to begin with, wouldn't it be unbearable to have the realization and then be ripped from the other?" Remus gave Sirius a glazed look. Sirius only spoke like this when he was high on gillyweed, drunk on firewhiskey, or…he was manic. He was definitely the latter.

"Are you bloody high? How can a person be half a soul?" Remus asked, annoyed out of his wits.

"They can be! I mean really, think about it, that's why no one's satisfied man." Remus hated when he called him 'man'. He sighed and shrugged.

The thought of throwing himself in front of a bus was now suddenly very appealing and he got up rushed over to the door and started banging insanely on it. "James I'm in here! I'm going to die! HELP!" He screamed as Sirius stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"Moony what the fuck!" Sirius says

"What the fuck!" Remus yells "what do you mean what the fuck? Sirius I'm going to strangle you if you do not shut the bloody hell up this instant! I don't care about souls! Souls are dead. DEAD. The whole concept is dead. Shut. Up."

Sirius smirks. "WOW"

Remus glares.

"Really that was…almost adorable Moony. You're face got all red and puffyish. Hahaha" The laugh sounds insane so Remus decides its better to not say anything.

"Remus. I can't shut up. If I shut up I'm going to start bawling like a child. The bloody room is shrinking Moony! We –are- going to die in here!"

"No I think James will soon come to his senses and open the door. Besides, we've only been in here for a half an hour." Remus says sharply as if he wasn't just saying the exact same thing moment ago. Bloody hypocrite. "Mooooooony!" Sirius says desperately. "I can't-well come over here and sit down again. I'm freezing."

Remus sports a fish look again. "and what do you suppose I do about it? It's not my fault you prefer exposing yourself where all can see instead of bringing in your clothes like a normal human being" Sirius taps the floor next to him with a smirk. "aw Moony, don't be that way, its not like I'm going to go sticking it in your face." Remus eyes widen. "You're absolutely pornographic do you know that?" "of course, its apart of the charm my darling Moony"

Remus stares at him for a moment. He did look really cold, miserable even, his skin was all goosey and pale. Remus considers if he cared that much about Sirius. Well, he did have the towel back on.

"Bloody hell" Remus mutters before taking a seat on the floor beside him. "There" he says defiantly.

Sirius snorts and puts an arm around Remus' shoulders, burying his face into his neck. Remus found it incredibly awkward that he chose to do this when he was fucking NAKED and voiced so.

"Sirius. You're naked."

"I know" Sirius says with a laugh.

"Were on the floor. Your holding me. NAKED." Remus helps.

"So?"

"Right. Well if you don't think it's a bit creepy then I guess I'm overreacting"

Sirius nuzzles him closer. "I'm cold" he mumbles against his neck which causes an incredibly strange sensation against Remus' skin, leaving it all tingly while his stomach twists about in odd leaps. He thinks he's going to be sick.

"Sirius" He says in a voice he can't recognize, its all breathy and low and hitched in his throat. "Sirius" he says again, this time clearing his throat. Sirius pulls away finally, meeting Remus' eyes. There's something strangely odd about the way they dance across his face. Remus finds himself gulping.

"Are you mad at me Moony?"

"No. Why?"

Sirius just stares at him. Remus staring back at what seemed to be a very long time. Sirius was behaving very oddly. He's seen Sirius do complete 360s before but the serene quiet he was suddenly providing was just strange.

"Who is this quiet bloke that has taken away Sirius Black?" Remus says then and Sirius laughs. "What? Oh I dunno, just thought I'd shut up. Maybe James would think I've died and open the door" "Perhaps" Remus says skeptically.

XxX

Several hours later and both boys are deeply considering that James Potter has either died or completely forgotten about them, which isn't likely, so he must've died. There both too tired now to care any longer and after what feels like days of Sirius spazzing and Remus snapping they finally give up.

Sirius yawns and stretches quite dramatically laying his head down on Remus' lap. Remus sighs as well, leaning against the wall as he places a hand on Sirius head, mindlessly stroking his hair as he looked up at the bathroom ceiling. He closes his eyes then, still stroking his hair. He hears Sirius give a throaty satisfied noise as he digs his head against his thigh in appreciation. "Padfoot" he mumbles as he prepared to pass out.

"Harder" Sirius says thickly and slightly muffled against his thigh. Remus digs his fingers into Sirius' scalp and he lets out a groan which makes Remus' eyes snap open. He doesn't stop however. Sirius makes another groan of appreciation, his hands lacing around the boy's waist. Remus inadvertently found himself lifting his waist in response, a breath escaping his lips. He then feels Sirius bite his inner thigh and he jumps, letting out a shocked moan.

"Sirius!" Remus yelps, shoving at his shoulders.

"Er sorry" Sirius mumbles, sitting up now and refusing to meet the other boy's gaze. "Just got carried away, tiny room, scratchy head"

Remus is gawking at him now.

"What just happened?"

Sirius' eyes slowly look into his now, his dark hair falling into his face. Remus feels his breath hitch and hears that Sirius' breathing is also uneven. They gaze at each other for what seems like a very long time. Suddenly the dark haired boy leans in and presses his lips against the other's and Remus feels like he's stopped breathing altogether now. Sirius' lips are soft and full as they sweep over his. The kiss is over then, before Remus can even close his eyes or shove him off and Sirius is blushing.

Suddenly the door swings open.

"Alright Pads, punishment's over mate." James says before stopping midway into the bathroom and staring at the two of them. "REMUS! You were in here the whole time?"

Sirius is on his feet then and is punching James in the arm. Remus wonders if what just happened, well, really happened or if his brain has died and is laying about somewhere on the cold tile.

"Come on Moons" Sirius yells after him, laughing and talking to James, leaving poor Moons in the bathroom with one hell of a puzzle.


	2. Notes, Fights, and Making up

Thank you to all who have reviewed and added my story to their listy thing or favs! I had soooooo much fun writing this chapter that I had to FORCE myself to stop. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I am begining chapter three tonight and hopefully I can post it sometime tomorrow! By the way, this is my first fic, and I love this pairing so much it hurts! They never leave me uninspired and I have sooo many ideas on how to torture these two - mwhahahahaa seriously though, I had to start writing fiction, the two of them bouncing around my head are bound to kill me if I dont get it out on paper! (or word doc, whatever) ^_~ Anyway, read on!

* * *

Passed in History of Magic. One week after 'James' bathroom revenge'.

**Wotcher Sirius. What's up your bloomin arse?**

_Whatever do you mean Jamesy? _

**Fine, don't tell me then. Git.**

_HAHA. Bitchy much? Really you poof, I have no idea what you're talking about. _

**Remus. Need I say more?**

_Still don't get it. Wanker._

**Are you guys mad at each other? You've been ignoring him. Berk.**

_I haven't been ignoring him! I talked to him today at breakfast!_

**Yea, you said "this toast is very good" and he said "mmhmm" and that was it! That's not talking Sirius and besides, you aren't acting the way you usually do around him.**

_And what way is that James?_

**You're usually all over him. Following him around like a lost puppy. You don't even look at him anymore. Don't lie to me Sirius. What's going on?**

_James you don't know what you're talking about. If anyone's ignoring anyone it's HIM ignoring ME. _

Sirius regretted the note after he tossed it to James, being it was a bold face lie, and it actually physically hurt Sirius to lie to James. It was for the best of course, as Sirius was miserable enough as it were.

James let out a long sigh like he usually did when Sirius would withhold information from him, which wasn't often, hence the incredible annoyance coming off him like steam. Glancing over at him he shook his head and crunched up the piece of parchment Sirius wrote his reply on. Sirius smiled his usual shitty 'innocent' smile and shrugged.

Peter watched his friends pass notes. Most likely, James was asking Sirius what was up with him. Even Peter knew something was wrong and he was usually the last one to know anything until one of them let him in on it way after it happened. Peter was the one, in fact, that asked James about it, and James was the one who didn't realize it 'til Peter said something.

He first noticed it three days ago when he looked over at Remus, sitting there reading as usual and noticed that Sirius wasn't at the foot of his bed. Sirius was always sitting on Remus' bed when he was reading, sometimes reading over his shoulder, sometimes simply dozing off, but more times than not he was usually just annoying him senseless until Remus either closed the book or threw it at Sirius' head (thereby closing the book anyway). And that's when it hit him. The room had been really really quiet as of late. Sure Sirius and James were their normal rowdy selves. But Sirius was usually making noise all the time and more times than not, it was to annoy Remus.

Peter yawned a great big yawn and blinked his eyes sleepily. Hopefully James would fix things as he always did.

Remus glared at the back of Sirius' head as he watched him and James pass notes back and forth. He found he couldn't glare at him to his face so he would get all his glaring done behind Sirius' back. Literally.

Sirius was definitely avoiding him. Sure they exchanged words when with the other Marauders but it didn't go much beyond that. Whenever Remus found him and Sirius remotely alone he would find some stupid reason to run off or act like a complete dumbass.

Remus saw James looking at him then. Quickly he smiled and looked back down at his notes. After five minutes of attempting to concentrate on the lecture Remus felt a piece of parchment hit him right between the eyes. He hissed and picked it up the ball, undoing it with well restrained annoyance. What he saw made him roll his eyes.

_Mooooooooooooooooooooooony…_

Taking a deep breath he wrote his reply,

**_Yes?_**

_I'm sorry you know. They've found us out! Watch out. They'll be up yours soon enough. _

Remus tried to keep his hand steady.

_**I have no idea what you're talking about Sirius. Oh. You mean your ignoring me? Yes, that was bound to happen eventually.**_

_Moony I wouldn't dream of ignoring you. That makes me sad._

_**You're full of it Sirius.**_

_PWUAH!_

_**Why am I replying to this?**_

_I said I was sorry you know. _

_**Yes yes I'm sure you are.**_

_Really really really S O R R Y_

_**It doesn't matter anymore.**_

_If I could get up right now, I would do so, and…I would lick your face. Because that's what people do when they're __sorry__._

**_Get off it Sirius._**

_We OK?_

**_Yup!_**

_You sure?_

_**YES**_

_That 'yes' looks a little angry to me_

**_Am I not allowed to be angry?_**

_NO! Ha-ha…yes, I suppose you have the right. But really, how can you stay angry at this face? *sad face*_

**_Well I am. Actually you know what? Go back to ignoring me. I like you better that way. _**

Sirius stared at the note through the rest of history of magic, chewing on his lip viciously as his brow formed a perfect crease of frustration. He didn't dare look up at James who kept glancing over his way with what looked, in the corner of his eye anyway, like concern.

When the bell rang he jumped up trying his best to not look at any of them as he put his stuff away. He needed to be alone for a few moments, to clear his mind, and to not do anything rash. Of course, James knew better than that. He was right by his side as soon as the bell rang.

"You ok?" James asked as Sirius paid way too much attention to organizing his notes, which James saw, were blank pieces of parchment with stupid pictures on it and a few sporadic sentences.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius' voice rose slightly despite his trying to stay calm. He shot a quick glance at James, which was enough to say 'leave me alone'. James took a step back in response but quickly regained his determination when he noticed that Sirius looked like epic shit. Sighing he decided to do what was usually best when dealing with an upset Padfoot and that was consoling without words. He swung an arm around Sirius as they were walking out, bumping his head lightly against his affectionately.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sirius said rather gravely.

James said nothing.

"I mean it James. I'm fine"

James shrugged.

"You're an asshole you know that?"

James smiled.

"Say something already! That is, if you want me to tal-"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks then. Confused and a little upset that something interrupted Padfoot's almost confession (Affection always made him give in. That and silence.), James looked around and saw suddenly just why. Remus was standing there beside Peter and waiting for them as they usually did. James waved at Remus and Peter, smiling as he attempted to make Sirius move which of course, the stupid dog refused to do. "Pads come on" he said, looking at him again.

Sirius stared. To anyone who didn't look close enough, they would think he was looking to kill with that expression, but James knew better, he could see perfect sorrow in Padfoot's eyes. Sirius broke his gaze after a long moment and shrugged off James' arm. James sighed and walked over to the two other boys. "Starved" James said happily as he messed up Peter's hair playfully. Peter laughed and shoved him away. "Me too, I thought that class was never going to end!" he said with a groan. He and James made eye contact. Peter nodded. Things were worse. Much worse.

Remus stood with his book under his arm smiling at the two boys as if everything was perfectly normal, though, he could tell by the way they squirmed that they knew better. "Shall we then?" he supplied. It was his turn to ignore Sirius now and he was perfectly happy about doing so. Revenge was sweet.

James looked back at Sirius as they began to walk to the great hall. "You coming Padfoot or are you having more fun being a statue?"

Sirius barked out a laugh then, running his hand through his satin black hair as he shifted from foot to foot, still not showing them he was going to follow them. His laugh sounded incredibly insane and unnatural. "I'm actually really tired, I'll grab something later" he mumbled. James nodded, "We'll talk later!" he yelled as Sirius turned to head to the tower. Peter wondered how it was James even heard what he said. Remus ignored the whole exchange as he stuck up conversation with Peter then, asking him how he and Maria were, and if he asked her out yet. Peter blushed. James looked back at them and continued walking. "Ain't he being a wanker?" he said, unaware they were talking about Peter. "What's wrong with him?" Peter asked stupidly, though he was quite aware of what was wrong. Both he and James looked at Remus then. Remus gave them a look of 'surprised' confusion. "Well I certainly don't know what's wrong with him. He's probably being stupid. When is he not?" James looked at Peter and raised his eyebrows, mouthing the words 'what the fuck'. Peter was shocked at Remus' viciousness as well. Remus cleared his throat. "Look. I am aware he's been acting weird all week. How could I not be? But if you think I have something to do with it, you're wrong. It's all Sirius."

James was sure, if they weren't mad at each other before, they really were now. He was also sure, that if he pressed it, Remus was sure to eat his face off. So shrugging it all off he began asking Peter about Maria. Peter smiled at Remus as he was asking the same questions Remus asked only moments ago.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes slowly before coming to the realization of where he was. The room was dark as he heard his roommates sleeping. He couldn't believe he slept that long and was awoken by his insane hunger. He grimaced in pain as he patted his stomach.

Time to whip out the ol' cloak, Sirius thought as he put his feet on the floor. He went to grab his wand at his bedside when something caught his eye.

Food!

Sirius smiled and grabbed the plate of food from the bedside table, before digging in he saw there was a note tucked beneath it neatly. Setting it down on his lap he picked up his wand and the note. He unfolded the note and whispered, 'lumos'.

**_Just because you're a complete berk and an asshole doesn't mean you should starve yourself Sirius, really, you wouldn't look very nice all emaciated and what would people think? I'm the emaciated one remember?_**

**_Still angry._**

**_- Moony._**

**_P.S. Don't even think about jumping on my head, because I will hurt you if you do, and yes, I know that's what you're thinking. Just...DONT._**

**_P.S.S. Heating charm Sirius. Don't eat it cold._**

Sirius chuckled, placing the note back on the table before digging in. After ravaging the food as only a Padfoot can, he left the plate on the bed and jumped up.

Silly Remus never learns.

Sirius practically bounced over to his bed, ripping open the curtains. He smiled stupidly at Remus, who was busy being in a deep and comfortable sleep. He let out a throaty chuckle again before doing, yes, exactly what Remus told him NOT to do.

He didn't quite jump on his head per se; it was more of pounce if anything. One would think the landing would be painful and awkward, but Padfoot was very skilled at pouncing. It was what he practically did for a living after all. So Padfoot pounces, with a great big whoosh, and lands right on top of Remus, arms landing on both sides of his head as Remus lets out a gasp.

Well. No. It was more like a girly squeal if anything.

"PADFOOT!" Remus yells, his voice thick with sleep, shock, and annoyance. James jumps halfway up out of his bed, more on instinct than anything, and says "GRRRWOAR!" Padfoot barks out a laugh before properly giving Remus a great big HUMAN lick on the side of his face. "UGH!" Remus says before smacking his palm into Padfoot's forehead. James blinks for awhile, trying to make out what the hell was going on, his brain quickening from the shock of being awoken. "Pads its fucking 4 in the morning!" He says grumpily before throwing himself back down on the bed. Peter is sitting up as well staring stupidly at the two boys. "Oh making up I see, well if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep now. Please be quiet." James gives Peter a great big stupid glare of confusion. Peter spoke very politely when still half asleep and James wondered if he knew that about himself.

Padfoot grabs Remus' attacking hands and pins them on both his sides of his head while the other boy gives him an epic glare of doom. Sirius presses his forehead against Remus', eyes twinkling with affection and something which could be liken to the word sinister. "Thank you Moony" he says before he gives him a polar bear kiss with his nose. "PLEGH!" Remus lets out, trying to kick the other boy off him. "Get off" he mumbles.

Sirius cocks an eyebrow, lifting his head away from Remus' slowly, he smiles down at him and Remus can't help but to let out a laugh. "DON'T YOU DARE" he warns, though his heart isn't in it, he's too happy that Sirius is behaving quite normally and in this moment he realizes just how much he missed him. He's laughing nonstop and Sirius is practically beaming from the response he's getting. "Ohhh-ho! I –do- dare Moony" he says before tickling the living daylights out of the boy. Remus lets out a howl of laughter, kicking and trying to poke Sirius' eye out with his elbow. James is sitting up now, throwing pillows at Padfoot's head, laughing too as Peter places his own pillow over his head to block out the noise.

The tickling turns into a wrestling match of course, and it takes a mere thirty seconds for Padfoot to go flying off the bed, taking Remus down with him as the boys land with a great big THUMP! on the floor. Remus is trying to take a chunk out of the other boys hand and Sirius is screaming OW OW OW all the while laughing before he reciprocates with a great big bite himself to Remus' shoulder. Remus whams him in the head with his other hand and now they're back to rolling around. James gets up then, walking casually over to them both, before giving Sirius a swift kick in the ass. Sirius rolls off Remus, howling in pain. "You're dead!" he growls before grabbing James' legs, causing James to fall saying "NNNYAAAAAAA" Remus watches them, elbows propping him up, he's laughing at the horrible wrestling match Sirius has now got himself in with James. They always fought too awkwardly, and it was more headlocks and stiff body-locks than actually throttling. The scene is even funnier as now Peter has gotten up and is trying to beat them both senseless with a pillow. They then roll over and suddenly Peter falls on the floor, letting out a squeak and Remus thinks he's going to cry from laughing so hard. Finally James kicks Sirius off him and they're both lying on their backs now, trying to catch their breath between the laughter. After a few more minutes of laughing and gasping for breath, all four of them finally settle down in quiet.

Sirius rolls on his side and smiles at Remus, stretching his arm toward the other boy. His fingertips graze against Remus' and he smiles back at Sirius, his stomach doing that odd leap again as he sees the look on Sirius' face.

Remus wonders if this is how boys should look at other boys. The strangest thing about it was that he felt like he's seen the look before, many times, on Sirius' face. Only this time it took on a new meaning to him.

Ever since…well you know. It's not an obvious look; it was soft and subtle, it could be seen in the way his eyes actually looked like they were glittering, full of a calm intimacy. Whenever Sirius looked at him like that it became impossible to look away. He was practically hypnotized. Remus' stomach leapt again, for he realized just how much time they actually spent simply looking at each other.

Remus was pretty sure now this wasn't the way boys should be looking at each other. He didn't want to think about it anymore for if he did he was afraid his whole world would be ripped open and turned upside down.

James cleared his throat and Remus practically jumped, snatching his hand away as if he had been caught stealing. Sirius let out a soft laugh at this and Remus wanted to so badly to glare at him for it, to smack him across his stupid face.

"Hey!" James sat up then, full of life, and Peter let out a moan of annoyance because he knew quite well that it wasn't good when James did this and he wanted so badly to just pass out right there on the floor. "Lets go out to the lake and watch the sun rise!"

Sirius laughs. "That's so girly James." He sits up too now, looking just as exuberant as James. James knows this means yes.

"…ok" Remus says dragging himself off the floor as well.

Peter moans again "aww do we have to?" he stays on the floor.

"Don't be whiny Peter" Sirius says, getting up and offering his hand to Peter.

"I don' wannaaa" Peter whines again. Sirius chuckles and grabs Peter's arms. "You asked for it, help me get'm up yea?" He says to James and James hops up.

"ON THREE!" James says like a general.

"Yes sir!" Sirius says like a soldier. Peter squeaks and scrambles up just as they bend down to drag him. James and Sirius laugh as they knew it would do the trick. Peter glares at them. "Berks" he mumbles from behind Remus as was already standing now.

"Right! I'll grab the cloak!" James says happily.

Sirius swings his arms around both Peter and Remus' shoulders. Remus thinks he might flip if he has to deal with any more Sirius touching but stays put despite the urge to run far and away. He knows Sirius is looking at him and in return he looks down at his feet.

"Shoes!" He says with a little too much relief. He squirms out of Sirius' grip and goes to get them.

"Oh yea" Sirius mumbles awkwardly. Peter looks at them both with a WTF face as he wonders what could have possibly caused them to act like fish out of water so suddenly. He shrugs it off and goes to put his own shoes.

* * *

Remus and Peter are sitting by lake, watching James and Sirius wrestle for the hundredth time that morning and Remus hopes silently that one of them doesn't throw the other into the cold water. He grimaces as he sees Sirius flip James over his head. "Ouch" he mumbles. Peter laughs.

"So what happened between you guys anyway?" Peter asks. Remus fidgets with his sleeve, nibbling on it a little more exuberantly than before. The breeze is warm, whipping his hair about. Spring was upon them and soon so too, would be summer. It made him anxious.

"Oh nothing too big, Sirius and I just got into a bit of a spat when James locked us in that stupid bathroom." He hated thinking about it. Every time he did remember, he could feel Sirius' teeth in his thigh and soft and velvety lips. Sirius did have really nice lips, though it didn't much matter being that he was his best mate and a bloke. He wondered if it was weird to think like that about his friend. Well it was the honest truth. James would probably say the same thing without a second thought as he was quite comfortable with is sexuality.

Remus sported his token fish mouth then.

He was comfortable with his sexuality too…wasn't he?

Then again, why was he questioning himself and not Sirius? Was it not he that kissed HIM? The thought made him boil with anger. Why couldn't he ask Sirius about it? He deserved an answer more than anyone else. Sirius didn't even bother explaining himself and even when he came around after a whole week of ignoring Remus he still behaved like there was nothing weird about the whole thing.

Sirius ran over to them then. "Can we talk?" Remus said sharply. Sirius face went from joyful to blank in a matter of seconds. "Er yea" He looked at Peter, shifting uncomfortably. Peter looked at Remus then at Sirius.

"Got it, I'll go away" Peter piped up quickly and jumped up, heading over to James.

Sirius took Peter's seat beside Remus on the ground. "Yes Mssr Moony?"

"Why did you ki-"

"Whaaa" he interrupts, smacking his hand over Remus' mouth. Remus is stunned by Sirius' inept rudeness and impossibility to act like a sane person. Sane people don't smack people's mouths shut when trying to have a serious conversation. Remus notes that this might be due to the possible inbreeding in Sirius's family. "Grrlofawhaah" he says as he tries to pry Sirius' hand from his mouth.

"Look" he says quickly, "lets-lets just forget about it, I don't know what happened okay?" he gives Remus the patented puppy dog eyes of desperation. Remus looks back at him with befuddlement, his hand relaxing over Sirius'. He clears his throat and gently removes Sirius' hand off his mouth. Remus searches Sirius eyes, looking for anything that could remotely help him see what the hell was going on in that brain of his. "Are you gay?" he asks simply.

"No"

"Okay…that's all I want to know"

"No problem"

Remus snorts and shoves him. The silence between them afterwards is incredibly awkward.

Remus looks at him again. "Are you sure?"

"No. Ha-ha, yes I'm quite sure" Sirius grins.

"Do you, you know, do that to James?"

Sirius almost near choked. "NO-I told you-it was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Come on Moony, I don't want to talk about it"

"I don't care."

Sirius sighs then. Remus had to be the most persistent person he had ever met and just when Sirius thought he was safe, Remus would plunge into it again. "I was, you know, naked and you were giving me a really really _reeeeaaaally_ good head scratch, so er-I you know, wanted to.." he breaks it off then.

"wanted to?"

Sirius very rarely ever wanted to strangle Remus. He wanted to strangle him now. "Goddamn it Moony you turned me on okay?" Remus eyes widened.

They both looked away then from each other then, Remus turning a bright pink as Sirius braced himself with a slight cringe.

"Its-its okay!" Remus choked out then. Sirius laughs awkwardly. "Okay good! You know, it's kinda funny now that I think about it."

"Yea really funny actually" Remus says with relief.

They both laugh again. "Phew, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Sirius says with a sigh.

And with that they both jump up and head toward their friends.

"Everything alright?" Peter asks.

"Everything's perfect" Remus says.

"Glad ya'll could kiss and make up" James says as Sirius plops down beside him.

They look at each other then. Sirius laughs and says, "Actually, Moony didn't give me the joy of a kiss."

Remus scoffs. "All the better, I wouldn't want your clammy lips on mine"

"CLAMMY!" Sirius exclaims with shock. James and Peter laugh. Sirius eyes Remus carefully as if to say, 'my lips aren't really clammy are they?' Remus can't help but laugh.

Though things were back to pretty much normal between the boys Remus still can't help but feel something's changed.

The first of it being the butterflies he now feels in his stomach as Sirius tackles him to the ground with James jumping on top of him as well. Sirius smiles down at him and Remus can't help but to think,

_Oh bugger…_


End file.
